Dark Side of the Moon
by Timmesque
Summary: [yaoi][TyKa] A pretty dark story inspired by Rumi-chan's faint. Every moon has its dark side. But not evryone can see it


**Dark Side of the Moon**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.**

**DEDICATED TO: Rumi-chan for 'Faint' **

He broke down, sobbing on the steps. The red blood seeped into the marble.

Just a few steps away was a pistol outlined in the moonlight.

All things come to this…

*Flashback*

"Higher Kai!"

Kai smirked and pushed harder. Tyson giggled as the swing rose higher. 

Kai pouted, "It's my turn now."

Tyson pretended to think, "Gee, I don't know whether I'm done yet…"

Kai growled and leapt at Tyson.  Tyson squealed as he tried to outrun Kai.

'Tried'

They toppled over the hill of flowers, petals spraying their faces. Kai folded his arms around Tyson's waist, kissing his face. Tyson didn't retaliate. Why should he?

They lay there for what seemed like hours.

"Ty-Koi?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Never leave me."

Tyson smiled at his Koi, "What kind of person would I be if I did that?"

Kai smiled and kissed him again.

*End Flashback*

He rose slightly. He ripped the shirt off. It was covered in splotched of red. It sickened him to keep it on. 

Sickening…

He delicately picked up the pistol. In a fit of anger, he flung it across the floor.

His eyes were red-rimmed and blood-shot.

It wasn't supposed to come to this…

We were to live happily ever after.

How could one minute change our whole future?

*Flashback*

He saw them together. The way they smiled at each other, the way the laughed together.

It always felt like they were laughing at him, mocking him.

Mocking at what he was.

How he wanted to tear them apart! The very thought fuelled him in jealously. But he let it go.

He knew that he was unworthy of his love. So, he never said anything, shadowing his resentment and hate with the pretense of friendship.

Did he think he was so blind Max? Do you think I do not see the shadow of lust in your eyes? Those hungry blue eyes that swallowed up everything in his presence.

Do you to think me blind?

But you will not have him. 

He belongs to me.

*End Flashback*

Heh. He went and thought Max was blind. He should have taken a good look at himself.

He would have been surprised at what he saw.

He only saw the bright side of the moon.

He didn't know that the Moon had a darker side as well.

He only saw the pistol. It was half shadowed in the darkness of his memory. 

_Jack and Jill went up the hill_

_To fetch a pail of water_

_Jack fell down and broke his crown_

_And Jill came tumbling after_

He chanted that under his breath. He never realized its significance.

Who would have thought a nursery poem would shatter the very bridges of his soul.

_And Jill came tumbling after._

*Flashback*

There were so many arguments. Arguments were common in a relationship.

But these were cutting as a knife and they sliced his battered soul every night.

Tyson kept on trying to sooth his fears, telling him that Max was no more than a friend and nothing more will come off it.

If he believed it so blindly, he would say nothing.

But there would be a reckoning

*End Flashback*

He fingered the pistol. It was such a strange thing. So small a thing…

How could so small a thing take it away?

It was beautiful thing, with its sleek design and designs. 

It had a voice that sang to him when he used it. It was like a shrill cry, calling for loss. 

It weeps…

It weeps for me.

_Jack fell down and broke his crown._

*Flashback*

His rage overcame. Tyson was late and he knew Max had something to do with it.

He will regret it!

He walked down the streets, half blind. A red haze filled his aura.

He will regret it!

He pushed the door open. The room seemed quiet, almost ominous.

**He will regret it!**

There he was, talking to Tyson who was talking back. But Kai saw the unconscious moment. Max's hand trailed down Tyson's sleeve.

He didn't even think.

He fired the shot.

*End Flashback*

It took time for his mind to register the little fact what he had just done.

A lot of time…

_~But I'm just more than a little curious~_

_~On how you're planning to go about making your amends~ [1]_

The pistol dropped from his hand, his eyes shaking.

What…

It was so red. Red was his favorite color.

Red spilled from across the room.

It washed the floor and stained the carpets.

It just flowed like a never ending stream of pain.

Flow…

He was dead. He shot the wrong person.

He shot the one he wanted to save. 

He shot the one he loved.

Tyson looked at him with those midnight pools of starlight.

And he faded.

He stood there, watching him fade. In the dimness of his memory he heard Max's voice scream his lover's name. His mind numbed over.

He wiped the blood of his hands. It winked out, leaving behind a spotless hand.

But the bloodstains were still there.

They were still there!

He walked up the steps. Back to where he was before.

There were two bodies there, collecting a pool of crimson.

He bent down, gently pressing a kiss on Tyson's cold lips.

There were cold. Tyson was cold. 

Then they would both be cold together.

A shrill cry rang out, silencing the shadows.

And the pistol wept.

**A/N: My first death-fic. If it isn't up to par, then I'll try again later.**

**If Angy lets me.**

**Angy: *is glaring at Timmy* Why in the *censored* did you make me read this!?!?! I HATE character deaths!!!!!!**

**ME: I read your fic, so you have to read mine!!! *turns to readers* R&R!**

**[1] The Noose by A perfect circle: Pretty cool song, but pretty weird lyrics.**


End file.
